


Kanaya Maryam - Rental Mommy

by ohfrickohgod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Rental Mommy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickohgod/pseuds/ohfrickohgod
Summary: Kanaya takes interest in the idea of becoming a "rental mommy", and sees to it that her dreams become reality.





	Kanaya Maryam - Rental Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the "rental mommy" thing floating about, especially among NSFW artists, and figured it would be a good excuse to write about my favorite maternal figure. Currently, I see myself only doing three chapters beyond the introduction, but that might change. I have characters and kinks in mind, but I don't plan to spoil anything. Please give me your thoughts on what I can do to improve.

_A... "rental mommy"? What an odd concept. What would that even entail?  
_

The more Kanaya let her mind wander, the more sense it made. Not everyone was as blessed as her, to have a loving mother. This could result in a myriad of options, ranging from wanting someone to cuddle with and receive praise from, to... less innocent topics. Her cheeks grew hot at the thought, and she felt a slight bit of embarrassment as she realized. It couldn't be that bad though, surely. Nothing was necessarily wrong with wanting a strong, womanly figure to take control. Was she seriously considering it? Sure, her work as a seamstresses was on a slow decline, but she had enough money to get by until things picked back up again. Then again, one can never be too safe. It'd pay well, presumably, especially when the more... morally questionable area was delved into.

Kanaya was more than capable of taking on the role of a mother. She had a habit of being a bit meddling among her friend group, and often went out of her way to ensure those around her were well taken care of, from a passerby on the street to a customer who was unable to pay in full for the work she had done. Worriedly looking after others was a natural state of being for her, and she had always been outwardly affectionate; speaking with endearing words, giving warm embraces and soft pecks in an attempt to comfort others. More than that, she looked the part. A warm smile, a sizable bust, wide hips, pleasantly long legs, and a tall stature, all adding to the allure.

Despite living alone, she still felt a bit **guilty** about what she was doing, leading to her glancing around a bit before pulling out her phone. How would she even go about this? Should she? Gnawing at her bottom lip, she would download Tinder, and begin work on setting up an account. Under who she was searching for, she selected all genders. Age range was narrowed to between 18 and 40. Maximum distance, twenty miles. Then, her profile. Snickering to herself, she set her job title to "Rental Mommy", age to 26, and name to Kanaya. Her Instagram account was linked as well, though it mainly showed off her most proud designs and work, with the customer's permission to share it. Next was her bio. "Rental Mommy for hire. Looking to offer an enjoyable time, though we need to meet at a neutral location before anything can be set in stone. My Instagram is linked for those curious." Finally, her pictures. The only one she selected was a selfie, where she was seated in her favorite cafe, wearing a cable knit, black turtleneck sweater that clung to her form well. Atop her head sat a pixie cut of voluminous black hair. However, her stunning jade eyes stood out the most, along with a pair of thick, arched eyebrows. Between her highly set cheekbones was a small, yet long nose. Beneath it, a pair of plump lips, adorned with red lipstick. Her jawline was sharp and angular, coming to a point like a 'V'. She was smiling softly, not showing off her teeth and forming small dimples in the creases outlining her cheeks. Golden, one inch diameter hoop earrings sat in each lobe. Every color served to make her olive skin stand out.

Feeling confident and a bit excited, she matched a few various people before getting back to work on one of her last few commissions.


End file.
